As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optical fiber coupling device 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,747B2 includes a multi-fiber optical fiber socket 11 and a multi-fiber optical fiber plug 12 connected to the optical fiber socket 11.
The optical fiber socket 11 includes a socket shell 111 formed with an outer thread 112, a ferrule boot 113 fixedly connected to the socket shell 111, a receptacle ferrule 114 extending through and exposed toward the socket shell 111, and a socket resilient member 115 having two ends that respectively abut against the ferrule boot 113 and the receptacle ferrule 114.
The optical fiber plug 12 includes an outer shell 121, a plug head 122 disposed in the outer shell 121 and disposed for connection with the socket shell 111 of the optical fiber socket 11, a tail tube 123 disposed in the outer shell 121 and connected to a rear end portion of the plug head 122, a plug ferrule 124 disposed in and exposed from the socket head 122, a plug resilient member 125 having two ends that respectively abut against the plug ferrule 124 and the tail tube 123, and a coupling sleeve 126 sleeved on the outer shell 121 and formed with an inner thread 127 that is threadedly coupled to the outer thread 112.
By way of the outer thread 112 and the inner thread 127, the optical fiber socket 11 can be firmly connected to the optical fiber plug 12. However, a user needs to rotate the coupling sleeve 126 for connecting/disconnecting the optical fiber socket 11 to/from the optical fiber plug 12, leading to a time-consuming and an inconvenient operation.